New Places New Faces....
by Luvya
Summary: after the fire at PS118 (read up in smoke first...) the gang are facing a new school year where are they going? who with??


New Faces New Places

New Faces New Places

Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters _I don't own Hey Arnold. I only own the plot of the story._

_ _

Authors Notes: Treat the chapters like episodes. This fic takes after Up in smoke, which I suggest you read first.

Where to now?

Arnold looked at the group of people standing around Geraldfield. The school board decided not to rebuild PS118 which had been burnt down in May, they were going to divide the school up and send them to PS117 or PS119, that would mean Mr Wartz would be losing his job, but the rest of the teachers would be split up as well.

"Are you guys ready?" Arnold asked the group, they all nodded.

"So on the count of three we'll open them… 1… 2…"

"3!" for the next couple of seconds all anyone could hear was ripping and the occasional gasp.

"PS119" Harold said with glee Patty also smiled

"PS119"

"PS117" Ronda said smiling

"Looks like you and me babe are going to get closer PS117" Curly said happily. Ronda's smile turned into a frown. Nadine's face turned sad.

"PS119" She said gloomily, Ronda's face turned white, she was going to another school while her best friend was going to one with well, pink hair boy…

"PS117" Sheena said

"PS117" Eugene said while Harold gave a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I'm not going to be going to school with Pink hair boy… PS117" Helga said slightly happily. Arnold's face had gone pale.

"Arnold man… what is it?" Gerald asked

"PS119" Arnold said simply. Helga and Arnold had been going out all summer since Helga rescued Arnold from the fire.

"Oh man… sorry… PS117" Pheobe's face had gone white

"Pheebs whats wrong?"

"PS119"

"Well what lucky forth graders are going to PS119?" they all flinched. It was Wolfgang, the old bully of PS118.

"Don't worry hon you'll get used to it…" Helga said to Arnold, who was growing more and more paler by the minute. 

"Um hate to put a dash on your love feast Helga…" Stinky said

"What is it?" Helga snapped

"We still haven't finished finding out who's going where…"

"Oh Sorry Stinky, Sid, Lila what schools are you going to?" Arnold said quickly.

"PS119" Stinky drawled.

"PS117" Sid said a little tearfully.

"That's okay Arnold… I'm going to be joining you… PS119" Lila smiled. It was Helga's turn to go pale, her worst enemy, who her beloved had a crush on for a time before realising that he loved her was going to the same school as him.

"Well you never guess what I heard…" Wolfgang said causing the gang to once again look over at him.

"What is it Wolfgang?" Arnold asked a little too impatiently

"You fourth-graders, soon to be fifth graders who are going to PS119 are going to have Simmons."

"WHY ME?" Arnold yelled up into the sky while the others looked at him wearily. 

"Arnold, sweetie calm down…"

"Calm down… I just find out my Girl friends going to a DIFFRENT school than me, My bestfriends going to a different school than me, the school bully's going to the SAME school as me and my old forth grade teacher, a year I hoped to of forgotten is going to be my teacher for FIFTH GRADE." Arnold stormed off. Going into the boarding house leaving the group to watch on mystified.

"I'll talk to him tonight…" Helga said to the group after he left.

"Why is he so angry? OH I'm CONFUSED…" Harold cried out.

"Harold, think about it… What if Patty was being sent to another school? Then also hearing Sid was going to a different school? On top of which being told that the school bully and your old teacher was going to the same school as you?" Phoebe said diplomatically.

"Oh I get it… I think…" Harold said finally using his brains for once.

"Anyway Helga I think it would be best if you talked to him online tonight… apparently there's a chat room for PS118 students going on so friends or loved ones can talk to them through out the year. I'm sure he's going to be online…" Gerald said 

"Alright I'll see you guys later…" Helga said going down the street.

"Later…" They all broke off then each one feeling slightly different about the new situation. The new PS119 gang upset of being Mr Simmons _Special_ students again as well as having Wolfgang their to beat them up. While the new PS117 gang felt upset for their friends, but relived that they didn't have to get beaten up this year…

Arnold got back to the boarding house and stormed up into his room slamming the door. Grandpa sighed

"Well I guess that means Short man and his little girlfriend are going to different schools." He told is wife.

"Poor little Kiwmba." 

Arnold wasn't really angry as such; he was more upset. He was wondering if Helga really loved him, it didn't seem like it the way she played off that they where going to different schools and he was worried about weather or not his friendship with Gerald would be able to last this…

What Arnold didn't know is that 2 blocks away Helga was crying her heart out _Oh My Beloved Arnold, I can't believe that were going to different schools, why did this have to happen? Why did Brainy have to cause the fire? _She then came to a startling conclusion _This is all my fault… _

"Short man you okay?" Grandpa asked

"Yeah fine grandpa." 

"You don't sound fine, listen I heard about your old school setting up a chat thing on the internet… you could go and talk to everyone there…"

"What makes you think I want to talk to anyone?" Arnold said coldly. Grandpa's face went white. He never had heard Arnold's voice like that **ever**. 

"Alright short man I'll leave you alone then…" Grandpa said 

"Good" 

A couple of hours had gone by and Arnold managed to clam down.

"Grandpa I'm going online!" Arnold yelled downstairs

"Alright short man..." 

Arnold connected and logged on to the site

_~Arnold has entered the chat room~_

Gerald:Pheebs he will be on

Arnold: Hey guys… not interrupting anything I hope? :::winks:::

Gerald: Hey Arnold… nope nothing at all:::blushes:::

Arnold: Crimity guys… why don't you just ask each other out! And I thought *I * wasdense…

Phoebe: I have no Idea what your talking about Arnold. And you're spending too much 

time with Helga.

Arnold: I am not!

Gerald: Have to agree with Phoebe there man, you just used crimity! I thought only Helga said that

_~Helga has entered the chat room~_

Arnold: So what if I'm too much time with Helga she's my girlfriend…

Helga: Arnold we need to talk

Arnold: what? Why?

Helga: we just do…

Gerald: Whoa! Someone's in trouble!

Helga: Shut up tall hairboy! 

Private PM from Helga to Arnold

Helga: Arnold I don't think we should see each other any more…

Arnold: What why??

Helga: Its just not working out…

Arnold: But I love you….

Helga: Well maybe I don't love you!

Arnold: You honestly can't expect me to believe that can you?

Helga: Well maybe I've changed over the past summer; it just isn't going as well as I thought…

Arnold: Fine then… consider us over!

Helga: FINE

Normal Chat

Arnold: guys I gotta go… bye

Gerald: Bye Man…

Phoebe: Bye…

_~Arnold has logged off~_

Helga: ARNOLD WAIT!!!!!! 

Helga: Damn it

Gerald: Helga what happened?

Helga: I dumped him…

Phoebe: But I thought you loved him…

Helga: Well maybe I don't OKAY? I'm going now…

_~Helga has logged off~_

Phoebe: Gerald what are we going to do?

Gerald: I don't know… maybe we should go talk to them… 

Phoebe: yeah you take Arnold I'll take Helga…

Gerald: Pheebs before you go I want to tell you something…

Phoebe: Yes Gerald? 

Gerald: I love you, will you go out with me some time?

Phoebe: Of course I will! Bye ::gives Gerald a kiss on the cheek:::

Gerald: Bye…

_~Gerald has logged off~_

_~Phoebe has logged off~_

_ _

_ _

Gerald got up smiling, now it was time to cheer up his best friend.

"Mum going to Arnolds!"

"Okay be back by five" Gerald looked at his watch it was 2:00 now so he would have plenty of time to try and get through to his buddy.

Sunset Arms boarding house- Arnold's room

"Hey Short man Gerald's here" Grandpa said knocking on the door. He could hear Arnold sigh and open the door. Grandpa was startled seeing him, his eyes was red, almost if he was crying and he was looking extremely pale. He looked at Gerald waiting for him to come in

"Are you going to come in?" Arnold said coldly 

"Okay man" Gerald said shocked he looked at Arnold's grandpa, who simply shrugged his shoulders. "Arnold are you okay?"

"No this is turning out to be the worst day of my life…" Arnold complained to Gerald.

"Hey what happened during the fire? I mean the school official's are still wondering why Brainy caused the fire…"

"Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise you wont tell ANYBODY…" Gerald nodded wondering where this was going. Arnold took a deep breath and started to say tell what happened 

_~Flashback~_

_ _

_Helga took a final swing and threw the axe on the floor, while Arnold climbed out. Helga took a good look at him, his blue hat that normally sat in between is hair was gone, other than that he just looked tired._

_"Helga I think we should get out of here…" _

_"Okay Football head lets go" They started to run to the stairs when they saw that the flames where rapidly climbing up the stairs._

_"The fire escape" They both yelled. Helga turned back around and started to run._

_"Not so fast…" Helga stopped as she heard the menacing voice she turned back around and gasped. There was a clocked man (a mask covering his face) pulling back Arnold with a knife near his neck._

_"Helga… go get out of here" Arnold gasped_

_"No Arnold… I'm not leaving you…" _

_"Why don't you just tell him Helga?" The voice asked. Helga's heart nearly stopped._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why Helga… I'm surprised at you, mind you I'm not wheezing a lot." Suddenly Helga realized who he was._

_"Brainy why?"_

_"Simple I love you Helga I always have. Haven't you always wondered why I was always there when you talked about him? Why you always punched me in the face after I snuck up on you?" _

_"But why this?" Helga waved her arms around it, she saw the flames getting closer and closer._

_ _

_"I wanted to make him pay, so I planned this. Nobody would have noticed that I wasn't in class today. So I waited by the door until Arnold here had to go out of the classroom then I pushed him into the closet and set the school on fire…"_

_"Well Arnold remember Cecile? And the pink book?" Brainy asked_

_"Yea but what does this have to do with… it was Helga?" Helga nodded as realisation formed on Arnolds face._

_"Yes it was Helga. Now you see why I'm doing this? Helga loved YOU not me so I had to get rid of you, and then she would be free to love me."_

_"Brainy I could never love you. Even if Arnold was dead I would never love anyone else." Helga exploded._

_"You wouldn't?" Brainy and Arnold asked at the same time._

_"No I wouldn't" Brainy then let go of Arnold, accidentally cutting him on the shoulder with the knife._

_"Then my life isn't worth living. Goodbye Helga…" Brainy then stabbed himself in the heart making him fall down as Helga watched on in horror. _

_"Helga we have to go…" She nodded as the both ran towards the fire escape and getting out just in time._

_ _

_~Flashback ends~_

"So that's what happened…" Gerald said 

"Yeah… which I don't know why Helga dumped me…" 

"You never know… maybe she's worried that Lila may take you away from her…"

"Yeah Maybe… You know its strange, 2 months ago I would of laughed in your face if I was told that I would be going out with Helga, now she's dumped me I'm miserable…"

Helga's House- Helga's Bedroom

"Helga are you in here?" Phoebe called through the door.

"Go away Pheebs I'm not in the mood…" 

"Come on Helga, you need someone there… don't forget I know you better than anyone…"

"Alright…" Helga opened the door looking anything but the mean bully she was. 

"Helga… why did you dump him?" Phoebe asked getting straight to the point

"I don't know… I guess I'm still blaming my self for the fire…" Helga said 

"Helga what happened back there?" Phoebe asked

"Alright I guess I'll tell you… you have to swear not to tell anyone…" 

"I wont…" Helga proceeds to telling Phoebe the same story as what Arnold told Gerald.

"So what do I do Pheebs?" Helga asked when she finished the story

"I am guessing you are feeling like the fire was your fault, and that means splitting up was your fault to?" Phoebe asked

"Yeah I guess that's it…"

"Helga, Arnold loves you… he DOESN'T like Lila anymore… you need to get that through your head. Why don't you go over and talk to him?" 

"Alright… you know its strange two months ago if you said I would be going out with Arnold and I dumped him I would of laughed in your face…"

"Strange how things change isn't it Helga?"

"Yeah, come on"

"Coming"

Sunset Arm's boarding house- front door…

**_ _**

"Come on Arnold, you do know if you talk to her you feel better…" Gerald said coming down the stairs…

"Alright, alright" Arnold growled. _Good this means I get to talk to Phoebe…_ Gerald thought to himself. As they reach the door they heard a hesitant knock.

Knock knock

Arnold opened the door to reveal Helga standing there with Phoebe

"I guess your doing the same thing as what I'm doing" Helga said sheepishly.

"Yeah…" Arnold said trailing off. Helga took a good look at him and inwardly smiled, he looked terrible but she was happy because then she knew that Arnold really loved her.

"Hey Phoebe why don't we leave these two alone and catch a movie?" Gerald said. Phoebe blushed but nodded, and quickly followed Gerald around the corner.

"About time those two got together" Helga and Arnold both said together. They looked at each other and smiled. That seemed to break the ice.

"Arnold I…"

"Helga I…" They both said at once

"You go first" Arnold said 

"Alright, Arnold I'm sorry for not saying I didn't love you, you know fully well that I do, Phoebe said that I was blaming my self for the fire."

"Alright… I guess I have to say is I'll never leave you for Lila I love you too much," They smiled at each other and went closer to give a kiss. 

"Wow can you believe we only have one more day of summer vacation?? And that means we're going to be starting a new school…." Helga said sounding upset

"Hey make sure you keep Gerald inline…" Arnold said laughing

"And you better make sure pink hair boy doesn't eat too much…" Helga said laughing as well

"Don't worry I'll just say Helga can still pound you Harold… and then he'll run away like a little baby…" Arnold said jokingly. They then went inside to spend the evening together… (A/N- keep your head out of the gutter, no they didn't 'do it')

To be continued…

_ _

__

__


End file.
